Heavenly Hanyou
by SeikoUchiha18
Summary: Inuyasha remembers the story of a girl he once knew, but can he handle a new heavenly gift?


Chapter 1: Enter

Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha or any of the characters, but I do own the character Sachi! enjoi .!

Chapter 1: Enter! The Heaven Hanyou named Sachi

Inuyasha and the others were enjoying a peaceful summer night. The stars show brightly making the night sky look as if it was another world. Miroku was pointing to stars he knew and giving their names. Sango smiled and pointed to a bright red star, "That one's called Sachi." Kagome looked at it, "Why is it called that?"

"Many years ago there was a woman who gave birth to a beautiful hanyou girl. She named her Sachi. When the child was a little bigger she began to notice her mother was becoming sick. She went out into the night and prayed to the heavens. She begged them to make her mother well, but they never answered her plea. Over time her mother's condition had gotten worse. She decided to try one more time. She offered her life in trade for her mothers. A star fell from the heavens and asked her if that was her true wish. She agreed and took the stars hand. The star used her wish and made her mother well again. Sachi's hair turned white and her eyes became red. Her body had absorbed the star's power and took off into the night sky. They say that she waits for the time when she can be reunited with her mother and live in happiness."

Kagome looked at the star intently, "It seems like she's still waiting doesn't it?" Sango agreed and Inuyasha got up and jumped onto the roof. They decided to go to bed and left Inuyasha outside with his thoughts. He knew the true story behind Sachi.

--

A young Inuyasha is wandering around in the woods searching for nothing in particular. He comes across a cave and looks inside. A little girl is hugging her knees crying. He goes up to her slowly, "Hey, are you ok?" She looked up at him, her red eyes covered in tears, "Who are you?" "I'm a hanyou…" She wiped her tears, "I'm a hanyou too." He smiled, "My name's Inuyasha. What's yours?" She smiled and stood up, "My name's Sachi." He took her hand and led her outside. "What are you doing out here?" She became sad, "I don' have a place to go." He frowned, "What about your mother?" She felt a tear fall down her face, "I don't have one." He smiled at her, "Come with me." She wiped her eyes as he dragged her away.

"Mother, I'm back!" She turned and smiled, "Welcome home Inuyasha I was starting to worry." She looked at the little girl and smiled, "Who is your friend?" He smiled, "This is Sachi, can she stay here for a little bit please?" She smiled, "What about her family?" He frowned, "She doesn't have one." Izaiyoi smiled gently, "She can stay here." He looked at Sachi smiling, "Isn't it great?" Sachi smiled shyly and nodded.

--

Inuyasha closed his eyes and tried to shake off the memory. Suddenly he looked up and saw the red star again. It seemed to shine even more brightly than it did a little while ago. He stood up when he noticed it was coming down. He followed it until he saw it hit the ground close by causing the ground to shake. Everyone woke up and walked outside. Kagome looked at Inuyasha, "What's going on?" Inuyasha didn't answer back. He leaped from the roof and took off running. "Inuyasha!" Kagome called to him, but he didn't stop. They decided to follow him.

Inuyasha gasped when he came to where it fell. He saw a girl with white hair lying in the middle of the crater. Everyone looked down to see what it was he was staring at. Inuyasha felt that familiar aura. He took a step forward staring at her body, "Sachi…" Kagome looked at him and then back at the girl, "Sachi? As in the star Sachi?" Inuyasha jumped down and picked her up. She was warm and she was glowing. He went back up to the others who only watched him closely. Inuyasha went back to the village and held her close on the roof. Everyone was confused by his actions. Why was he protecting her like she was a precious stone? He touched her face and she sighed. He watched over her until morning.

He stayed up all night keeping an eye on her condition. A few minutes after the sun rose, she began to stir. Her eyes opened slowly and her breath came in gently. He looked at her and smiled, "Are you ok, Sachi?" She opened her eyes wider and felt a tear roll down her cheek, "Inuyasha?" He smiled, "It's me…" She smiled and hugged him tightly, "It's so good to see you again Inuyasha! I've missed you so much!" He chuckled, "I missed you too. Why are you here Sachi?" She looked at him and smiled, "I wanted to see you again so I begged the heavens to let me come down for a little while, unfortunately I have no way of getting back…" He looked at her seriously, "You mean?" She nodded, "Yup. It's a one-way ticket. Soon I'll burn out. Like a small flame on it's last piece of wood." He became sad, "Why did you do that?" She smiled, "I had to see you one last time, where's Izaiyoi?" Inuyasha turned his head, "Mother died a long time ago. A few years after you left." She looked down sadly, "I'm sorry Inuyasha. She was a kind and gentle woman." He nodded, "She was." Sachi stood and looked around, "So where am I?" He stood, "You are in Kaede Village." She smiled, "I remember this place." "You do?" He was confused. She nodded, "There was a woman 50 years ago who prayed to the heavens from this village. I can't remember her name though." He looked at her, "What did it start with?" She placed a finger to her chin, "I think it was a C or a K, I don't really remember." She stretched and yawned, "It was cramped up there, you wouldn't believe." He chuckled.

When the sun was a little higher everyone started to wake up. Kagome was the first up and walked outside. "Inuyasha?" He looked down to see Kagome looking up to him. Sachi jumped down to her smiling, "You must be Kagome!" "How do you know my name?" She smiled brightly, "You make wishes on stars running by all the time." Kagome blushed and smiled, "I think that's me." Sachi giggled, "I'm Sachi!" Kagome smiled back at her, "It's nice to meet you." Shippo came outside along with Sango and Miroku. Sachi smiled at them, "Hello…" Shippo smiled, "Hi." Sango smiled, "It's nice to see you're awake." Sachi tilted her head, "Awake?" Inuyasha jumped down from the roof, "You've been asleep since you fell." She smiled, "I was wasn't I?" She giggled and Kagome introduced her to them. Sachi smiled the whole time, "It's nice to meet all of you!" Shippo tugged lightly on her pants, "Are you here to see your mother?" She frowned, "I don't have one… I came down to see Inuyasha." Kagome was confused, "But the legend says you're still waiting on your mother." She put her hands behind her back, "That's just a story. It's what really happened." She frowned, "And I don't want to talk about it!" She looked at Inuyasha, "Can you show me the tree where you were sleeping for 50 years?" He smiled and nodded, "Sure, it's this way." Sachi followed Inuyasha and left everyone standing there confused.


End file.
